Plastic piping is provided in rolls that may be of different length, different size and different diameter. This pipe material is used for a great number of different applications including underground service. It is typical for the roll to be held together by being taped around the roll at certain intervals. When the roll is to be used, the tape is removed. A problem associated with handling the roll is that, once the tape is removed, the roll tends to unwind quickly in a somewhat uncontrollable manner. That makes the overall handling of rolls of this type quite difficult, thus a need for a support system that can be used for holding and dispensing the roll material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe or tubing dispenser that is particularly adapted for assisting in an unwinding of the roll of pipe or tubing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable cart apparatus that functions as a dispenser for rolls of piping and that can furthermore support a spool of wire or the like that can be dispensed concurrent with the dispensing of the piping.
A further object of the present invention is to also provide an improved spool structure for support of a spool of wire or the like.